In general, a tent includes a structure supporting a canvas, said structure being capable of being disassembled, and comprised for this purpose of the assembly through incasing of tubular profile bars.
If the fact that the structure can be disassembled permits a gain of space for the packaging and transportation of the tent, it generates, on the other hand, disadvantages during the mounting of the structure, in particular in terms of time, because of the numerous parts to be identified before the assembling.
Structures are known which include a series of parallel arches connected two by two by means of junction parts assembled to said arches through encasement, and in which said junction parts are of the pantograph type, in order to permit the bringing closer and/or the bringing apart of the arches. These features are substantially aimed at permitting the enlargement or the shortening of the shelter, and not at facilitating the mounting. Furthermore, this type of structure has, in addition, disadvantages regarding stability.
In order to cope with the above-mentioned disadvantages, and to permit fast mounting and dismantling, it is of course possible to produce folding profile bars, which have however the disadvantage of a relative fragility of the structure because of risks of inopportune folding back, which constitutes a considerable risk, in particular for tents designed for emergency situations exposed to inclement meteorological conditions. Also, this requires using complex and expensive locking system.